


Arrival.

by areeskimosreal



Series: Arrival [1]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A new Redmond arrives.





	Arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of several shorts examining how John and Kayleigh deal with parenthood.

Gradually it became a little lighter, if she didn't know better, she'd think she was fluffy drunk, but she couldn't be , she hadn't had alcohol since she fell pregnant. Slowly things started to fall back into focus. Even a bit blurred she knew that shape,

“ Hiya handsome “

“ Hi gorgeous, welcome back , nice of you to finally join us” he said wiping her hair off her face.

“ Why are you on your side John?”

“ I'm not , I'm sitting, you're lying down”

“ I think I'd know if I was lying down John don't you ?"

“ Hello Kayleigh how you feeling ? “ asked the nurse ,

“ Who's that ?” whispered Kayleigh loudly.

“ The nurse,”

“ You sure ?”

“ Positive “

“ I'm okay thanks “

“ Why are you in the hospistal John?

“ The what ? “ John chuckled

“ The hospistal “

“ You had an operation Kayleigh, but it went well , you'll soon be on the mend “ the nurse said looking at her charts .

“ Is she okay, she's a bit slurred ?”

“ She's fine Mr Redmond it's just the last of the anaesthetic wearing off, she'll be fully awake any time” replied the nurse.

Suddenly as if a light had been switched on, Kayleigh's consciousness came flooding back,

“ John where's the baby ,where's our baby where is she ? “

“ She's right here “said the nurse , “ right here”

Kayleigh tried to turn in bed to see where the nurse was but screamed out in pain

“ Jesus “ John said

“ Slowly Mrs Redmond, wait I'll help” the nurse moved up and helped Kayleigh sit up in bed,

“ You've quite a few stitches , so slowly does it don't want them tearing down there, one set is enough believe me”

As the nurse was sitting Kayleigh up, a midwife brought the baby up to her.

“ Ready Kayleigh ? “

“ I've been ready for years “

Kayleigh cradled the newborn, with a look of complete contentment, the biggest grin John had ever seen on her face, tears gently falling, John realised he was crying too. Not necessarily because of how he felt but more because he knew how Kayleigh must be feeling.

“ This feels wonderful John doesn't it John, holding her like this , our baby ?“

“ I wouldn't know, I haven't yet “ John barely managed to say through his tears.

“ Mr Redmond wanted you to hold her first, you had the hard time bringing her into the world so he wanted the first cuddle to go to mum “

The midwife had noticed John was too upset to talk so had thought to help him out..

“ Take her now John ? “

John nodded.

The nurse took the still sleeping infant and put it into John's huge arms.

“ Fantastic, who'd have thought it eh, me a dad, god what a feeling , now I've got two people to love with all my heart , forever and ever “

“ Do you have names for her yet ?”

John and Kayleigh looked at each other and nodded.

“ Evie , Maya Redmond “ They said in unison.

“ Well “ said the midwife “ Evie is going to want fed soon, is mum up to trying or does she want to wait?”

“ Mum is very much up to trying “

“ Good, sooner is often better”

“ Have you phoned anyone yet John? “ asked Kayleigh

“ No I wouldn't leave you “

“ Well if you give her here you can start , so come on , times up bring her to mummy”

“ Spoilsport “ John gave Evie back and kissed Kayleigh on the head, “ I'm so proud of you “

 

John went out to their car, the list was there, the order of contact list she called it. Who was to be told first second third so on , she had even included boxes to be ticked when they'd been told.  
Also he wanted to cry in private, he didn't mind crying in front of Kayleigh now, but strangers like the nurses, no that was different. So he cried, long and hard, a mixture of happiness, relief and pride. He composed himself then started, it was 2am but they had promised they would phone whatever the time.

“ Hello, a girl mum a lovely little girl …….yes both fine ,......i will ,love you too bye “

“ Brenda, it's John...yes she has, a girl …...6 pound ….. yes tomorrow ok bye.

“ Claire….. girl…..both fine, …..thanks bro ...yes I can't believe it either see you ok.

“ I'm looking forward to this one" he said to himself, 

“Mandy yes…….bloody hell mind my ears…..no took her to theatre….yes had a lovely cuddle…...okay I'll tell her…..thanks Steve, …..yea buddy looking forwards to it bye.

Bill, Kieron, Kelly, Pat and Bob, Kayleigh's grandparents, John's aunties , and his uncles and cousins it was after 3 before he got back to Kayleigh's side. When he got back to her she was breastfeeding Evie .

“ Look John look, first time and she latched on , I've dreamt of this John and look “

“ I'm looking, I'm looking “ John smiled.

“ Some people take a few attempts, and some poor souls never manage “ said the midwife

“ First time John first time ever “ her grin lit up the room

“ She's been on there a while now “ The midwife said looking at her watch

“ Takes after her dad “ John said absently

“ John ! “

“ Likes her food I meant “ he started blushing .

Kayleigh and the midwife both smiled at his discomfort.

About 4 it was suggested that John go home for some sleep. Kayleigh was falling asleep already and Evie did nothing but eat and sleep.

He was told he would get in the ward at 1 pm. Other visitors wouldn't get in until 2 so there was special dad time before he'd have to share, he kissed his 2 girls goodnight and went home.

He lay on his bed, he thought he was too excited to sleep but he went out like a light.

John woke about 11.30 he was sure he could smell bacon, and he could hear woman's voices talking

“ John “ his mum said knocking on the bedroom door “ John “

“ Come in mum,” John said still confused .

Joan came in put his breakfast tray on the dresser and came over and hugged him.

“ Congratulations son, I'm so happy for the pair of you , who does she look like, does she have hair yet, is Kayleigh feeding her ?, I know how much she wanted to. Oh Hark at me I'll find out soon enough , here I've made you a breakfast”

As John went to say thanks, he heard the hoover go on down stairs.

“ Brenda, she did some dusting, and I've put a washing on , all in the plan love “

“ Plan ?”

“ Kayleigh's plan for today”

“ I never knew there was one”

“ You don't have to , you're not included” Joan said smiling .

“ So how does her plan work ?“

“ Well” said Joan sitting on the end of the bed, “ she asked that I come around and get your breakfast about 11.30, Brenda picked me up , her instructions were a quick dust and Hoover, and put a washing on, before phase 2 “

“ Go on then, phase 2 ?”

“ After you leave for visiting, Brenda and I will follow, we'll go in together but Brenda gets first hug as maternal grandmother”

“ Okay”

“ While we're visiting, Paul and Claire will take the kids over to Mandy's, where Bill will watch the four big cousins, Paul , Claire, Mandy and Steve will come visiting together, then later Bill will bring the 4 kids in to see their little cousin”

“ When did she organise this ?”

“ This morning, you just go and visit like normal, so you don't need to know the ins and outs, so eat up get showered and beat it . The sooner you're away, the sooner I see my granddaughter so chop chop”

 

John almost ran into the hospital maternity wing, such was his eagerness to see his girls again, he went to the desk and was shown into a 4 bedded side ward. As he walked in Kayleigh turned to him and smiled, and once again he fell in love with her.

“ Hiya handsome, who you here for your new girl or your old girl ? “

“ Oh, I'll have both please “ he said with a grin .

“ Did Joan come round ?”

“ She did “

“ And ?”

“ All going according to plan, so far “

“ Lovely”

“ How's your plumbing ?”

“ My plumbing as you put it is sore, and has a lot of stitches , I've not seen them , don't think I want to to be honest, but the nurse checked them this morning and it's looking ok”

“ She's awake “ John said in surprise looking into the cot

“ Just finished a feed , likes a good feed she does too”

“ You'd better be quick if you want a hold, you've no chance when our mums get here you know ?“

“ Oh I know “ he said lifting his tiny daughter, “ fine I know “

It was as if flood gates had opened, at 2 exactly, the ward filled with visitors, 4 to a bed, officially.

John watched as Joan with the biggest grin he had ever seen on her face walked in arm in arm with an equally enraptured Brenda.

John stood back holding Evie as the two mums kissed and hugged Kayleigh, both with one eye on john and his daughter.

“ May I ?” asked Brenda holding out her arms,

“ My pleasure “ a beaming John replied placing Evie in them.

“ Well aren't you just gorgeous, oh Kayleigh she's got your features, John's eyes perhaps but definitely your features, and I'm seeing a bit red there if I'm not mistaken. Oh you are gonna be a heartbreaker when you grow up darling no mistake “

Brenda fawned over her new granddaughter for a few minutes then nodded to Joan,

“ You ready Granny Redmond ?”

Joan just nodded and sat down, Brenda gently gave Evie to her.

“ You okay mum ?” John asked,

“ Mum are you alright ? “ John squatted down in front of his mum, eye to eye .

“ I never thought this day would come John, all those years wishing that you would find someone, then that wonderful girl there came into your life,” she nodded to a tearing up Kayleigh.

“ Then she gave you this little gift from god , this little angel , my little piece of heaven here on earth, she's made you you, and I can never thank her enough for giving me both of you , never”

“ Bloody hell mum, you don't usually do emotion but Jesus, you've got me going now “

“ This is special , very special , I can rest now “

“ Eh! ?”

“ I'll explain someday John “ Kayleigh said quietly.

The two grannies were soon replaced by the siblings and spouses.

Mandy and Paul walked In .

“ Hiya darling , “ Mandy rushed over and hugged Kayleigh. Then John.

“ Congratulations both” Paul said hugging John, then Kayleigh .

“ Where's the other halves ?” John asked looking at the door .

“ Giving us 5 minutes first, lovely idea isn't it “ said Mandy.

“ Well was it worth it ?” Mandy said smiling, holding Evie and looking at Kayleigh.

“ Every ache, pain, stitch everything I've gone through I'd do again definitely, this is so much better than I ever thought Mandy it really is”

“ The best feeling ever “ Paul said “ You have to experience it, you can't describe it “

“ So true “ said John .

Steve and Claire came in, Claire bubbling with excitement in meeting her new niece. Steve stood quietly with a tear in his eye.  
John watched as Steve walked over and hugged Kayleigh, and didn't let go. Eventually he kissed her forehead and left, John went to go after him but Kayleigh caught his eye and shook her head. John gave him space.  
Soon the excited chatter of children was heard in the hallway, Paul, Claire and a reluctant Mandy said their goodbyes.

“ Right ready , remember what I said okay , let's go “ Kayleigh recognised her dad's voice.

The doors opened and Evie's four cousins came in with their eyes shut. Bill indicated to John to give her to Kayleigh, which he did smiling.  
Bill arranged the children around Kayleigh's bed, two per side, facing Kayleigh. He winked at her and smiled.

“ Right ready, three, two , one open “

There was a gasp and the two girls moved up to hug Kayleigh, And to get a close look at Evie, Ben moved up a little more reticently , Alfie stood for a few moments, then welled up and went out . John went to go after him , Bill held his hand up,

“ Job for grandad I think “ then he went after Alfie.

He didn't need to go far, Alfie was sitting in the hallway crying. He saw Bill and ran to him.

“ You okay sonny, why are you out here ?, you know you forgot to say hello to aunty Kayleigh ?”

“ I feel funny Gramps, when I saw Evie, I wanted to cry and that's not right “

“ Who says it's not? , I cry , your dad cries, uncle John cries like a big baby , there's nothing wrong with it “

“ But why did I want to why was I sad ?”

“ That happiness Alfie, not sadness, you felt so happy you wanted to cry, I feel exactly the same, you felt love for your little cousin, because you know she'll love you, it's part of growing up”

“ But I love mum and dad , you and gran and Sophie and you don't make me cry”

“ You got to feel that love slowly, Evie wasn't here yesterday now she is , boom just like that no time , it's overwhelming but you'll be fine, don't worry about crying today, there's a lot of it going on , you okay now ?”

“ Yes Gramps”

“ Okay then let's go see aunty Kayleigh, “ he ruffled Alfies hair “ let's go champ “

Kayleigh smiled as Alfie came in and patted the bed next to her, he sat and introduced himself to Evie .

After Bill had had a good look at his new granddaughter, and hugged his daughter, he led the boys out . John looked quizzically at Kayleigh, and she motioned the girls to come closer . Kayleigh indicated to John to give her 5 minutes, he nodded and waited outside.

“ The girls have a few questions , boys don't need to know the answers “ Bill said taping the side of his nose.

Bill and John chatted for a while, with much hand shaking and hugging, Bill was obviously over the moon about his new granddaughter and couldn't hide his joy, John didn't try to.

A few minutes later Chloe and Sophie came out and ran over to give uncle John a goodbye hug. After all the goodbyes John went back in to the side ward.

“ The girls wanted to know, a couple of things, Claire and Mandy said it was okay to be honest with them “

“ I thought it might have been something like that “

“ Can I ask ? “

“ Chloe wanted to know where she really came out of “

“ I bet that's traumatizing for her”

“ No she kind of knew, but I did tell her how bloody sore it was and how I needed help, and got stitched, although I did spare her the episiotomy facts “

“ That's her not having kids then”

“ Sophie wanted to know if they really got milk from their boobs when they had babies “

“ So she knows now ?”

“ Oh yes she knows “ Kayleigh said smiling .

John spent some time, just him Kayleigh and Evie, before the father's were sent home for the night. He slept the sleep of a contented man that night, after a little cry of joy that was. There was to be no visitors next day, the family would wait until Evie was home now, then they could see her as often and for as long as Kayleigh said they could. John spent the day just holding Kayleigh's hand and talking, life was good.

The following morning his phone woke him up, the doctor had passed Kayleigh fit to go home, and he was to bring in some nice clothes for her and then collect the car seat from his mum's spare room, then “ get his arse in gear and come and get them.”, He couldn't wait.

Kayleigh got changed into the clothes John had brought , and apart from a small post baby bump , it was hard to believe that she had been pregnant a short time ago.

“ You look great sweetheart, honest to god, if I wasn't holding Evie I'd never know you'd been pregnant “

“ Aw John that's lovely”

“ Okay Mrs Redmond , I'll put baby in her seat , and then put her in your car , you just get you there ok, little Evie here is my responsibility until she's strapped in safe and sound ok “ said the smiling midwife.

“ Okay, and thank you so much “

“ Your very welcome , right bring that seat here daddy, time to go home “

John was instructed where to park, whilst he was getting the car, Kayleigh and the midwife headed to the lift. Kayleigh walking a bit uncomfortably was slightly behind.

“ Kayleigh, Kayleigh Kitson is that you? said a bottle blonde as she stopped and looked.

“ Maree , I've not seen you since school, how are you ?”

“ I'm fine, just nipping in to see my latest grandkid, this'll be number three, you been visiting one of yours ?” She asked smiling.

“ Eh not exactly, I was having my first “

“ First , Jesus , your a late starter aren't you, but sometimes that's better they say , anyway good luck Kayleigh nice seeing you “

The midwife smiled as Kayleigh got in the lift .

“ As long as a baby is wanted and loved , it doesn't matter when you have it” she said, “ it never will”

“ I had to wait for the right man you see, and that took a while, but now I have him , you haven't seen the last of me”

She looked at the Angel in the car seat , and smiled, “ definitely not the last “.


End file.
